Various locations, such as retail shopping malls and airports, may offer large parking lots that can be difficult for users to navigate. For example, users may be unaware of where available parking spaces can be found, the closest parking space to a specific service provider, and/or costs of utilizing parking spaces or upgrades. This can lead to poor customer experiences with the locations and drive business from the merchants and/or the parking structures. Thus, certain users may forego utilizing the service providers available at the location, or may utilize public or private transportation to the location where the parking structure itself does not benefit from the payments and/or business the user may provide when the user brings their own transportation. Moreover, this can be costly to the user if the user requires alternative transportation to the location. If the user chooses to bring their own transportation to the location, the user may select a parking space that doesn't best serve the user's purposes or requires additional payments to extend the user's time occupying the parking space. Thus, the user may limit their shopping or visiting experience based on their parking situation.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.